Electrolytic capacitors typically have a larger capacitance per unit volume than certain other types of capacitors, making them valuable in relatively high-current and low-frequency electrical circuits. One type of capacitor that has been developed is a “wet” electrolytic capacitor that includes a sintered tantalum powder anode. These tantalum slugs first undergo an electrochemical oxidation that forms an oxide layer coating acting as dielectric over the entire external and internal surfaces of the tantalum body. The anodized tantalum slugs may then be sealed within a metal casing (e.g., tantalum) containing a liquid electrolyte solution. To enhance capacitance, a finely divided conductive material is often applied to the metal casing that is formed from activated carbon or ruthenium oxide. Unfortunately, however, such coatings are expensive and can also become easily detached under certain conditions. As such, a need still exists for an improved wet electrolytic capacitor.